The Majestic Unicorn
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Lily Potter is determined to find a unicorn in the forest, no matter how hard it is. However what she doesn't expect is the unicorn liking her. Cute Drabble.


**The Majestic Unicorn**

* * *

"Lily, where are you going?" her best friend and cousin Hugo asked, following her closely.

"Hugh. I'm going into the forest to look for a unicorn," Lily replied with a groan. "I need to find one so that I can complete my Potions project."

"You're eight years old," Hugo whined, "Potions Master for a grandfather or not, you aren't supposed to be making potions until you're eleven!"

"Hugo," Lily rolled of eyes, "You know that you're starting to sound like your sister now, right?"

Hugo pulled a face of disgust, reminiscent of the one he made when Lily had tricked him into drinking red wine last Christmas Eve. "Still Lily, you're going to get hurt. Please stop working on this before something bad happens."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Lily..."

"Nothing is going to happen Hugo! stop being such a baby," she assured, scowling at her cousin's dwindling expression. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Grandma will be furious when she learns you went into the woods by yourself," Hugo continued with a frown, using his remaining scare tactic to try and keep his cousin from going into the forest alone. "Are you really going to risk that?"

"Yes," Lily stressed "This is important to me, okay?"

Hugo shrugged. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when a lovebird makes you fall in love with a troll."

Lily burst out laughing at her cousin as she disappeared into the dark of the forest. Lily had been in the forest many times, but this was the first time she had entered without someone who had a wand. The forest next to The Burrow wasn't as ominous as The Forbidden Forest, but it still housed many different creatures. During their last summer, Lily and her brothers had discovered a clearing that was filled with unicorns, and that was where Lily intended to go.

Lily crept behind a huge oak tree just at the edge of the clearing, and looked any signs of unicorns. She spotted one unicorn grazing in the middle of the clearing, he sun shining down, causing the beautiful white creature to sparkle magnificently. Lily stayed rooted firmly to the ground, not wanting to scare the creature away; although she wanted nothing more than to run up to the majestic creature. However, Lily was aware how much unicorns distrusted humans.

It has to be done in steps, she thought, as she slowly stepped out of her hiding spot and into the view of the unicorn. She stood as still as a statue, as the horse-like creature glanced over to her. Lily expected it to run away, but it surprised her by returning to eating berries off the bush it had been feeding from of before she had made her presence known.

Maybe it likes me? she thought as she slowly trod closer. The unicorn didn't seem to protest until Lily got within reaching distance of it, then it started to retreat away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lily breathed softly, like she would if she was reassuring a small child not to be afraid of the dark.

The unicorn stared at Lily with a long expression before leaning its head towards her. Lily smiled and gently stroked the creature's nose. "There, there girl," she whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you... I said that already, huh?"

The unicorn huffed, almost as though it was laughing, and Lily grinned. "I was wondering if you would work with me," she asked carefully, showing the unicorn her book. "I don't think you can read...but this is a potions book and it tells you how to make different potions. The potion I want to make is called the Polyjuice potion, but you see with this potion you can only turn into different humans. I want to change its properties so you can turn into creatures as well... In order to test it I'm going to need some of your hair."

As unicorns were generally apprehensive creatures, Lily was completely taken by surprise when the unicorn allowed her to take some of it's hair. She petted the unicorn goodbye, and walked back to The Burrow, where her grandmother was probably worrying about her.

However, her mind would always think back to the majestic unicorn that would become the young girl's friend in the years to come.

* * *

Hopscotch: "You really going to risk that?" (dialogue), wine (word), lovebird (word)

Astronomy: write about two characters who usually dislike/don't associate with each other, working together.

Chocolate Frog Card Club: Unicorn (Challenge) incorporate a unicorn into your story

Drabble Club: Unicorn

Quidditch Pitch: "I'm sorry. I can't."

School of Prompts: (Location) The Burrow


End file.
